


002

by hamnet



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, WHY do I keep POSTING drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamnet/pseuds/hamnet
Summary: Mikleo has a crush. He's the President's son. His bodyguard ruins his only chance of making a good first impression to his crush. He wants to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just dumping all my silly drabbles from tumblr onto here at this point. if i ended up posting another one ill just make a one shot collection and dumping all of them in one place instead HONESTLY
> 
> also, context: you guys know that tweet about a dude meeting one of the obama kids in a concert and accidentally offered chips to them and the secret service slapped the chips out of his hand? i just really wanted to write that and i did. please dont give me a reason to write more of it because I DONT LOVE MYSELF

Oh, oh, _God_ , Sorey is smiling so widely at Mikleo, his face red because of the cold and moreso _his face_. Mikleo is absolutely horrified over how cute he is. God, he’s so _in love_.

Sorey raises his bag of chips. Why he’s even eating out _here_ , in the _cold_ , under the _snow_ , is beyond Mikleo. But the most important thing is: he’s talking to Mikleo outside of their shared history class. “I got chips! Want some?”

The question is nothing odd; it’s just Sorey offering his very cold bag of chips, but the way his voice rises just a little bit and his face gets brighter as he lifts his bag of chips towards Mikleo’s face makes Mikleo weak on the knees. He’s absolutely stupefied over this, so lovestruck, that he has absolutely no control over the face he’s making right now.

Of course, Zaveid, that _idiot_ , may the devil bless him, takes it the wrong way and promptly _ruins everything_.

Mikleo doesn’t even notice Zaveid stepping out of the shadows and approaching them, too busy gaping at Sorey and reflecting on how _gay_  he is, and then, so suddenly, he _slaps_  the chips off Sorey’s hand, and suddenly everything is in slow motion. Mikleo watches Sorey’s bright green eyes slowly widen at the bag of chips that is slowly flying off his hand, its contents slowly spilling out of the bag, his smile slowly turning upside down.

They both watch as the chips land on the snowy ground without so much as a sound, its content scattered on their feet.

Sorey gapes at the chips. Mikleo does, too.

There’s a moment of silence.

“I—uh,” Sorey starts, looking up at Zaveid, then at Mikleo, and he pales. Oh, God, _no_. “S-Sorry! I didn’t—Are we not allowed to give you chips?”

“What?” Mikleo finally says, snapping out of his trance, and he looks at Zaveid, who’s raising his eyebrows at him, then back at Sorey. “No! You're allowed to! This is a misunderstanding!”

“Is it?” Zaveid says, and he gives Sorey a menacing look. Mikleo wants to _tear_ Zaveid's face off right now. “You look horrified, though.”

“I’m not!” Mikleo cries, and he buries his face into his hands. Oh, God, _oh, God._  Don't panic yet! Damage control, damage control! “Sorey, I’m so sorry! That wasn’t—”

Sorey awkwardly laughs, though, cutting Mikleo off, and he bends down to pick up the scattered chips. When Mikleo bends down to help Sorey, he just waves Mikleo off. “No, no! It’s okay, I’m really sorry. Let me handle this.”

“No, Sorey, let me just—”

“No, really, it’s fine!” Sorey practically shoves the scattered chips into his bag, with the snow and all, and he immediately stands up, zipping his bag closed. “I-I’m really sorry for scaring you. I swear I won’t offer you chips again!”

Mikleo is _really_  horrified this time. “N-No? I-I love you—!” _No!_ "—r chips!" Not the  _chips_. He doesn't even know what brand that is!

“O-Oh! Um.” Sorey awkwardly eyes Zaveid, who’s still staring down at him, and Mikleo sees him swallow hard. “N-Next time, then. I’ll make sure they’re not poisoned, either.” Then Sorey takes a step back, then another, and he’s waving at Mikleo. “See you at class!”

Then Sorey runs off.

Mikleo stares at his back as he runs off as fast as he can. There’s a moment of silence, and Mikleo buries his face in his hands with a groan.

“He’s never going to talk to me, anymore.” Mikleo, president’s son, straight A extraordinaire, busted by his crush before he can even make his first move.

“So you were not actually being threatened?”

“No!”


End file.
